


How it happened

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, What really happened in the elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Just a small excerpt from the last time Theo and Liam were in an elevator together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop doing that,” Liam hisses suddenly, fists clenching at his sides as he glowers over at Theo. 

Theo frowns in bewilderment. _What could he possibly be doing now to irritate Liam? He had just saved the ungrateful little wolfs life. Again._ “Stop doing what?”

“Stop,” Liam waves his hands through the air between them like he doesn't know quite how to say what's bothering him. Theo watches as his cheeks burn a soft red beneath the halogen light of the elevator. Finally, Liam manages to spit out a low, “Stop looking at me like you want to kiss me all the time!"

Theo takes a step back in surprise, his back thudding against the elevator wall. That wasn’t even on the list of things Theo thought Liam might be angry at him about. Especially, not in a situation as dire as this one.

“I don’t – Why would you even – That’s not how I’m looking at you!” Theo sputters, mouth hanging slightly agape.

“Oh, yeah,” Liam asks taking a step forward, his hands still in the air moving with each word that falls from his mouth. “Then why do you keep looking down at my mouth every time we argue?”

Theo can't help but think that of all the traits Liam could have picked up from Stiles the flailing has to be the absolute worst. Theo fights the urge to swipe Liam’s hands out of the air and hold them still. Doing something like that probably wouldn't help Theo in this case, he would also probably end up getting punched and he would really rather not deal with another broken nose today. Theo leans forward, his eyes narrowing into slits, his nails digging into his palms. “I don’t look at you like that."

“You do,” Liam insists without a moments pause, his hands finally falling back to his sides and curling into fists. Theo watches them carefully for a moment, cautious of their movement. 

“Why would I even want to kiss you, “Theo asks as calmly as he can manage, his shoulders hunching up to his ears. This conversation is ridiculous, there are hunters everywhere in this hospital, they shouldn't even be talking about this. They should be making a plan to make it out of this alive. 

"How should I know," Liam growls in frustration. 

Theo lets out an annoyed puff of air. “Look, can we argue about this later, preferably when we’re not about to die at the hands of some B-grade hunters? I really don’t want to die in this hospital," he tells Liam, a hand coming up to brush through his hair in exasperation. He's died in this hospital way too many times already. 

Liam opens his mouth like he wants to continue arguing, then snaps it shut. He turns towards the elevator doors and exhales slowly through his nose like he's thinking. Theo watches as hair sprouts along Liam's jaw and fangs protrude from his mouth. Liam nods, two short jerks of his head then glances over at Theo. They hold each other’s gaze for a long moment before Liam finally speaks again. “Okay, lets fight.” It was reminiscent of Theos words just moments before this argument broke out.

Theo gives Liam a sharp nod just as the elevator comes to a stop. He takes a deep breath and turns to the opening doors. They'll continue this argument later. If they live that long. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of being a part of-and writing for-the thiam fandom for a year, I thought I would add a second piece to my very first thiam fic.

The hallway is smoky, heavy with the scent of gunpowder and fear, but they’re still standing, still alive. There’s blood on Theo’s fingertips that he still sees even when he wipes his hands off, Gabe’s blood from when he had crouched in front of the boy and stole his pain. He can still feel the tendrils of it crawling up his arms like fire ants.

“You okay?” A soft voice asks from behind him, footsteps squeaking against the linoleum floor before coming to a stop just a foot away.

Theo turns, his hands dropping down to his sides only to move up again and cross over his chest. He knows it’s a move that screams nervous, but he’s not sure what to do with his hands. “I’m alive, aren’t I?”

Liam rocks back onto his heels, his own hands shoved in his pockets as he nods his head, hair falling into his eyes. “Yeah, but that’s not what I asked.”

Theo says nothing, just stares at Liam, his fingers tightening around his own forearms. Liam must read into it, must see something that Theo doesn’t, because his eyes go somewhat soft and he takes a half step forward.

“You care,” he says, the words hushed as though he’s afraid of being overheard—as though it’s some big secret.

Theo scoffs. “I don’t, otherwise I would have been able to take Mason’s pain in the tunnels.”

“You didn’t care about Mason,” Liam says, a little wrinkle forming between his brows as he thinks. Theo wishes he wouldn’t. He’s scared of what Liam will come up with.

“You didn’t care about Mason,” Liam says again stepping closer, “But you did care about Gabe… because you saw yourself in him, didn’t you?”

“Why would I?” Theo asks, but he knows he’s caught. He can’t get his expression right, can’t reign in his emotions, his scents. The answer is probably written clear across every part of Theo for anyone to see. He hates it, and he hates Liam.

“Look, I don’t like you,” Liam says his voice impossibly steady. “I don’t think you’re a good person, but… but I do think you have potential.”

Theo lets out a dark laugh, it sounds suspiciously wet. “Potential to be good, right.”

“I’m serious, you didn’t have to come here and help, you didn’t have to save me— you could have easily run away or let me get shot—but you didn’t. That proves you weren’t doing this for yourself, that proves that deep inside you somewhere there’s something worthwhile.”

Theo looks away, Liam’s eyes are so blue in the flickering fluorescents overhead. It’s hard to look at him. “So, what does that mean?”

“It means you shouldn’t leave,” Liam says slowly like he hasn’t really thought over the words. “You should stay in Beacon Hills.”

“What for?”

“A second chance,” Liam tells him, he licks his lips, his feet shuffling nervously before he steps closer and leans up on his tiptoes to press his lips against Theo’s. It’s quick, and dry and over before Theo has a moment to think.

Liam steps back. “I’ve gotta go, my parents are probably worried about me.”

He stares at Theo for a long moment like he’s waiting for Theo to say or do something but when Theo does neither he turns around and heads for the elevator. He presses the button, it’s cracked from a stray bullet but still works the light of it flickering. The elevator doors slide open and he steps on.

“Why did you do that?” Theo asks quietly as the doors start to slide shut.

Liam shrugs, a smile playing on his lips. “Because you’re a liar and we lived.”

The doors close and Theo is left alone in a war-torn hallway, his lips tingling and his heart beating a little too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next year for part three.  
> (I'm kidding.)


End file.
